


Life of a Liar

by XxTaigo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kokichi - Freeform, Other, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTaigo/pseuds/XxTaigo





	1. Chapter 1

I walked through the plant infested hallways. I headed towards the dining hall, as I have done every morning since arriving here. I sighed before putting my iconic childish grin on my face. I entered the dining hall where everyone was at. They were all eating breakfast. Kirumi was first to take note of my presence by giving me my favorite tea. I eagerly took the warm cup and sat at a table that was empty. I preferred sitting alone at this point. No one particularly seemed trustworthy, no one besides shuichi anyways. 

About Shuichi, he’s a wimp. He’s always hiding behind his emo hat. He seems to follow is Kaede’s shadow. Speaking of Kaede, she was unsurprisingly with Shuichi. Kaede is a nice girl. She likes to encourage everyone. Especially since we are still in despair over the whole ‘being in a killing game’ thing. Kaede being here has lightened the mood of everyone. Even Ryoma seemed happier. 

Theres another person here who seems trustworthy. His name is Kiibo. He seems like a terrible liar, so him being trustworthy is likely. I have to keep my distance from everyone though.  
I don’t know who the mastermind is. What if its Rantaro? Or Korekiyo? Or Ryoma? Maybe even Kaede?

The most suspicious seems to be Maki and Rantaro. Maki is pretty obvious. She’s cold and glares at us all the time. Perhaps shes lieing about something. Perhaps.. her talent? She doesn’t match what I think a ‘child caregiver’ would look like. Rantaro is just suspicious in general. He doesn’t remember his talet. He also claims he’s not suspicious, which just makes him more suspicious! But handing the blame to him is not smart, at least not yet. Hopefully i can learn more about him in time. 

 

Ah. I got lost in thought again. I drank the rest of my tea and teased Kirumi about how terrible it was. To tell the truth, it was really good! The perfect amount of milk and sugar! Kirumi didn’t seem to mind my teasing, but I don’t want her to get angry at me. I better knock it off. I left the Dining Hall after a few others left. Himiko, Gonta, Tenko, Ryoma and Kaito have already left. 

After a bit, Scuichi and Kaede left. Most likely to explore this place. That reminds me, this place is really big. There are two staircases on this floor. One to the library, and one presumably upstairs. We can’t get upstairs just yet. I assume that each area would be unlocked the more time we spend here. 

I watched them walk down the hallway. They seemed to enjoy each others company. Thats more than what I and others can say. 

I walked outside of the school. I stared at the sky, the sky encased by a giant dome. The more i looked, the faker it looked. It’s not real is it? The sky isn't real. Does that mean this world isn’t real either? That can’t be right..

I walked to the dorms and walked up the stairs. I opened my dorm room. It was so boring. I suspect that all the rooms were near identical. 

I collasped onto the comfy bed. Tears pricked at my eyes. I hastily wiped them away. What kind of leader cries? I guess when put into a situation such as this, you can’t help but cry. I thought about how pitiful this situation is, then tears flowed freely. “This game is fun..” i plastered a smile to my face. “This killing game is super fun!” I started to chuckle. “Hahaha! This killing game, this killing game is going to be fun and interesting! A totally not boring game!” 

I muttered about how fun the game is, and after a while, I believed it. This killing game was fun. How could it not be? A super fun game where my life is on the line! So exhilarating! With my tears dried I walked out of my room, my childish grin laced with a sinister poison. 

This is a game, and im gonna win.

°0°0°0°°0°0°0°°0°0°0°°0°0°0°  
Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfiction, so it might be bad! I think i’m a little all over the place, but it feels fitting for an intelligent character like Kokichi. 

Thanks again! Stay tuned for a new chapter!


	2. Meeting Shuichi

I walked out if my room early in the morning. A smile plastered on my face. Shuichi was alone right now. Kaede was still asleep. Shuichi was most likely asleep too. The morning announcement has not yet went off. This is our second night here. 

Everyone seems pretty gloomy, most people anyways. Kaede seems pretty happy. I think she could be happy in any situation. She raises everyones spirits, so no wonder Shuichi would be attracted to her. He follows her like a lost puppy. I can only assume that her positivity has rubbed off on him a little bit. He did seem more hopeful than some of the others. 

I sat outside Shuichi’s room. I don’t know why, but I had the urge to scare him once he walks out if his dorm. I giggled and sat in a way to where I could easily spring up. 

It took a few minutes of waiting for the prank to finally pay off. The announcement played. Afer about ten more minutes, Shuichi finally stepped out of his room. 

I sprang up and jumped at him. “Raaaah!” My battle cry rang out as I tackled Shuichi. 

“AAAaAaaAh!” Shuichi fell back and I grabbed him. I busted out laughing as Shuichi tried to process what just happened. “K-Kokichi?” His confused voice made me laugh even more. 

“Hahaha! You should’ve seen your face! Absolutely priceless!” 

“Kokichi, please get off of me..” Shuichi struggled and I realized that I was on him. I mean I tackled him, so I guess I would be on him. I scrambled off of him, giggling behind my hands. 

I stood up after a few moments, then reached my hand out to help Shuichi up. He grabbed my hand, but seemed slightly annoyed. “Kokichi, why did you do that?” 

I frowned. “Did what? I didn’t do anything.” I played dumb, eager to see him reaction. 

“You scared me! Why?” He narrowed his eyes, annoyance edging at his voice. 

“Sorry, my beloved Saihara-chan! It was just for fun!” I turned my heel and placed my arms behind my head. 

He grabbed my arm, catching me by surprise. We stared at each other for a moment before he quickly let go. 

Shuichi stared at his feet, shadows casted over his eyes by his hat. 

All of a sudden, Kaede bounded towards us. “Hello Shuichi! How are you!” She smiled and grabbed onto Shuichi’s arm. 

“Oh, uh, i’m good. How about you?” Shuichi eased up and looked happier. 

Kaede pulled Shuichi away, off to go to the Dining Hall i assumed. 

‘Hmm. Kaede didn’t even notice me. Maybe she was mad at me?’ 

“Hnng.” I pouted loudly. “Unhand my beloved Saihara-Chan!” 

Kaede turned around quickly, surprised. “Huh?”   
Her eyes widened when she saw me. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” 

‘She saw me, just ignored me..’ 

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. Hes probably thinking, ‘ugh. Can’t this brat keep quiet?’

As Kaede apologized, I decided to pull my usual childish antics. 

“WHAAAAaaaah! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!” I fake cried and Kaede seemed concerned. 

“We are friends! Right, Shuichi! Are we friends with Kokichi?” She looked at Shuichi waiting for a response.

Shuichi’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, probably say something bad. Instead, i cut him off.

“Juuuust kidding! I don’t care whether you guys like me or not.! Anyways, i’m off!” I ran off, a grin masking my true emotions. 

Shuichi called out before he was out of earshot. “Kokichi, wait!” 

I ran into the school and went downstairs to the library. ‘The killing game is fun. Everyone is my enemy. I can’t get close to anyone, that would make the killing game boring..’ 

I stared at the dusty books. I sat on the floor, back agaist a shelf of books. I heard a noise by the bookshelf behind me. Without making a noise, i saw a green-haired boy open a big door. A door that wasn’t there before. 

I held my breath as Rantaro looked around, probably for anyone else lurking. After a few minutes, the door closed and Rantaro started to leave the room. I quickly and quietly sprinted to the game room. Luckily, i got there before he spotted me. 

Rantaro cautiously looked around as e headed towards the stairs. I sneaked up behind him. 

“Whatcha doing Rantaro” I whispered into his ear, or at least as far as i could manage. Rantaro jumped. 

“Oh, Kokichi. Hey..” he looked at his monopad. “I’m exploring..” 

“Whatcha find?” I glared at him and narrowe my eyes. All to make him uncomfortable and assume i knew what he found, which i did.

“U-uh.. nothing...” he stammered before trying to walk away.

“Nuh-uh! I saw the whole thing!” I pointed at him with mock anger on my face. “You can’t lie to a liar y’know..” I placed my finger on my lips. “I know everything, including the hidden door. Thats the whole truth.” 

Rantaro’s eyes widened. “Y-you’re not the mastermind are you?” 

“No, my beloved Amami-chan! Or am I? Anyways, I won’t tell another soul!” I crossed my fingers behind my back. Of course there were a few people i’d love to tell, but I wasn’t gonna let Rantaro know that.

Rantaro sighed in releif. “Ok, as long as you aren’t the mastermind or tell anyone, then I suppose it’s ok” Rantaro paused for a moment. “This is our little secret. I hope I can trust in you.”

“You can my beloved Amami-chan! This is our secret!” Of course, that was another lie. There was someone I was interested in telling. 

We both went upstairs and headed to the dining hall. Quietly I whispered to him. “How did you know about the Hidden Door anyways?” 

He looked at me and shook his head. “Sorry, i can’t tell you.” He looked away and we entered the Dining Hall. 

Kirumi gave me my usual tea, and I thanked her. 

‘The killing game is fun. The killing game is fun!’ I accidentally said it out loud. “The killing game is fun!” 

Kaito Momota overheard me. “What’d you say Kokichi?” Kaito looked pissed off. 

“The killing game is fun! When will someone die already?” 

“Thats it, i’m gonna punch him!” 

I quickly gulped down my tea and sprang up, just dodging Kaito’s fist. 

“Woah! I’m gonna go now!” I bolted out of the Dining Hall before Kaito could catch me. I may not be very strong, but i’m pretty wuick when I need to be.

I ran to my dorm room and went in. I collasped on my bed. If i was hoping to have some friends now, it’d be hopeless. They heard what I said. Theyre gonna start think i’m the mastermind... Who else would say the killing game is fun? 

Maybe the whole ‘i’m the mastermind’ thing can be useful. It’ll probably help me work alone. Rantaro however seems useful, along with Shuichi. But a robot also seems pretty useful. I should talk to him next. He wasn’t in the Dining Hall when I said it anyways.

But for now- 

*Ding dong! Ding dong!* 

That must be- 

I opened the door. “Shuichi, come in!” 

“Why did you invite me here?” 

“Hold your horses! I’ll tell you in a minute.” Shuichi sat on my bed. 

“Ok, so guess what I found in the library?” 

Shuichi sighed. “What did you find Kokichi?” 

“Oh nothing, just a secret door!” 

This caught Shuichi’s attention. “A secret door? In the Library?” 

“Yeah!” 

“You aren’t lying are you?” Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

“Of course not! You can go look for yourself! The door is the only shelf with no books on top of the bookshelves!” 

Shuichi smiled. “Thanks Kokichi! I’ll be sure to check it out!” 

Shuichi left in a good mood, and i sprawled onto my bed, just about ready to go to sleep. Too bad it wasn’t quite nighttime yet. It was only around 12 in the afternoon. I guess I could explore a little. Or I could go to sleep. 

Choosing the latter, i fell asleep.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Thanks for reading the second chapter! I enjoy writing this lol


	3. Stupid Robots

I woke up late in the night. Judging by my usual sleeping habits, i’ll assume its around 3 AM. Hm.. Sleeping any more doesn’t seem very fun right now. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I put in my shoes and left my room. 

What had happened as a slept? Schuichi might’ve looked at the door.. maybe Rantaro found out about me betraying him? Nah, if he brings it up i’ll deny it.

I walked around the courtyard. I couldn’t find a certain place i’d like to stay, so i continued walking around. I stumbled through the grass and my foot caught a rock. It was a big, flat gray rock. A normal rock. 

Hm. Its interesting, but not right now. I left the flat rock and looked at something else. Just blades of grass. Green, green grass. I looked around and jumped at the sight of the Exisal doing it’s thing. Juuust building. It’s fine. 

It took a while, but i explored everything. Everything outside, that is. 

I discovered a manhole. I tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy.. Hm.. Oh well. I wanted to try it again, but the sky had other plans. It seemed it was becoming day time.. i should try and get back to bed before the morning announcement. 

I snuck back into my room quietly. I jumped onto my bed and kicked my shoes off. Who sleeps with shoes on? Not me, thats who!

I fell asleep and what seemed like five minutes later, the announcment rang out. I questioned whether i should scare Shuichi again or not.. 

Deciding on the latter, I made my way to te Dining Hall. There was no one here except Rantaro. Just the man i wanted to see! 

“Hey! Can you tell me about the library?” I called out to him quietly.

“Huh?” He looked confused for a second until he realized what i meant. “Oh, sure. You haven’t told anyone have you?” 

“No, haven’t told a soul! Just as promised!” I sat beside Rantro, excited to hear more about the hidden door and how he knew about it. 

“Good. Ok, so let’s start. I found the door with this.” Rantaro held out his monopad. “They call it a Survivor’s Pad, or something like that.” 

“Anyways, so this has a map of the entire school.” 

“Oh! Mine does too!” I pulled out my Monopad and flipped to the map part. “See!”

“No, thats just the first floor. Mine holds every floor. Take a look if you want.” He held out his monopad. I flipped through all the floors noticing where things were. Everyone seemed to have a special room for their talent, even Rantaro, who cant even remember his talent, has one. 

“Wheres mine?” I asked Rantaro.

“Your what?” He asked me, his gaze firm.

“My special room.. Relating to my talent..” I looked around the floors for a few more moments. 

“Down there. Under neath the first floor.” He pointed to a box on the screen. “That’s probably it. Thats how i found the library room. Its a secret room. The chances if you getting down there seems pretty slim though.” 

I dropped my shoulders, saddened by the knowledge of my special talent room being impossible to get in to. “Hey, yours is all the way up here. Is that one Shuichis?” 

“Yeah, it seems to be. I wonder what they look like...” Rantaro paused an looked at the door, Kirumi came walking in. 

“I’ll just be in the kitchen, would you like your tea now or later Rantaro? And you too Kokichi.” 

“I would like my tea now, thank you.” Rantaro smiled calmly, putting his monopad away. 

“I want my tea too, Mom!” 

“M-mom? If that’s what you wish to call me, then do what you wish. It does not bother me what you call me, as long as I can be of service.” She smiled gently and left to the kitchen.

“Hey, theres another thing I want to tell you. Horse A. That’s all.” Rantaro looked away, seemingly dismissing te conversation.

“Horse A? Hmm. What does that mean?” Ip poked Rantaro who didn’t seem to know himself. “Hnng. Fine. That’s fine. I’ll find out later i guess.” 

At that, Kirumi returned to the table with two cups of tea. “Here you go, enjoy your tea,” She left with a smile presumably to make more tea for everyone else even if they weren’t here yet. 

I rested my head on my arms. Shuichi and Kaede walked in. Of course they were together. Fter a few minutes Kaede left. Shuichi was still there though. I walked over to him, and sat down. 

“Hey, don’t tell anyone I told you about the door, kay. Just say you found it on your own or something. A detective would’ve seen that there werent any books on top so it makes since.” Shuichi nodded and I went back to my tea. 

I finished my tea and thanked Kirumi. I left te Dining hall and walked around some. I walked over to the doors that lead outside. I jumped once or twice on the ground. “Hm. So this is where it’s hidden.” I sat on the ground an yawned. 

Bored, i pulled weeds from the cracks along the floor. Just then, a robot came in through the door. I smiled in excitement. I mean, he’s a robot how could you not be excited. 

“Wow! Kiibo! Hi!” I burst out my greeting happily. 

“Oh, Kokichi. Hello.” Kiibo stopped and seemed to want to have a conversation. 

“How’d you sleep Kii-boy?” The robot seemed to stiffen. 

“I-is that a robophobic remark? Please refrain from saying such robophobic things!” Kiibo looked upset.

“Sorry? Did I say something wrong.. Oh! Right! Robots like you run on gasoline and don’t need sleep! Sleep is only for meatbags!” I laughed as I teased Kiibo.

“Do not mock me! How rude! I do not run on gasoline, I run on electricity! You are clearly robophobic!” Kiibo clenched his fist in anger. 

“Is kii-boy mad at me? Oh no! Is he gonna hit me with a rocket punch?!” I sqealed. How cool would it be to die by robot rocket punch! 

“Kokichi! Stop it! I will take these robophobic remarks to court!” Kiibo looked really Irritated. 

“Do robots have dicks?” I crossed my arms behind my head, eagar to hear his answer. 

“Eh, what? Stop asking such ridiculous questions!” Kiibo left the room and went to the Dining Hall. 

“Tch. Stupid Robots..” i walked away and went back to the rock. 

Hmm. H-O-R-S-E -A-. I wrote the message onto a rock, spacing them out to make it look like an incomplete message. That’ll do. I left the rock and headed back to the Dining Hall. 

After about 20 minutes, everyone gathered in the Dining hall. 

“Guys! Gonta has something to say! Gonta not sure if it’s important or anything.. but Gonta find a rock in the courtyard. It says ‘horse a’” 

“It’s just stupid fucking grafiti, duh-doy!” Miu spoke up, acting vulgar and annoying as usual. 

Rantaro seemed to glare at me, but only for a second realizing that everyone thought it was just graffiti. 

After the ‘horse a’ incident, I returned to my room. 

 

———

Hello! You should know by now that when i say ‘and i return to my room’ its basically the end of the chapter. I dont know what to write so instead if making up something stupid, i just end it lol.

Might change the title now, it seems more like a diary or journal than a story about Kokichi falling in love with Kiibo and Shuichi. Maybe another time i can make this work.

For now, it seems like a ‘Diary of a Liar’ kind of thing. But no dates. Maybe ‘The Life of a Liar’ or something like that. Let me know what you guys think lol!

I’ll make a love triangle story eventually, so for now bye!


End file.
